


Time to Tell

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Coming of Age, Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their last year at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilian_Cho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/gifts).



"How were your hols?" Albus Severus sat slumped in a corner of the compartment.

"Don't ask," groaned Scorpius from the other seat, fingering the badge that marked him as a Ravenclaw prefect. He'd have to go supervise the firsties in a few, but for now was snatching a moment of peace.

"Why, what happened?"

Just then Rose Weasley came in, announcing that everywhere else was full and so she'd sit with her cousin. Scorpius got up and mouthed, "Tell you later," to Al, who nodded.

They didn't need to make arrangements, but met after dinner in the corner of the library on which they had long since staked a claim. No one would disturb them there, not on the first night of term before there had been any homework assigned.

"So, your summer? I can't believe your parents dragged you off to tour around Europe for two whole months, and you sent only three postcards." The half-smile on Al's face belied the annoyance in his words.

"My parents..." Scorpius shook his head. "It was a bloody interrogation, I tell you. They wanted to know exactly who I was friends with at school, and what were their family connections, and had I taken any thought for the future and my responsibilities as a Malfoy. I couldn't decide whether they were treating me more like a four-year-old who can't be trusted to tie his own shoes, or a forty-year-old who has been wasting his life away for half of it."

"Sounds awful," said Al, and took Scorpius's hand, intertwining their fingers and then lifting it to his mouth for a kiss. "Did you tell them about _us_?"

"No. Not since you and I hadn't reached any decision about what to say, or when, or to whom. I didn't want to even tell them that I'm queer, because then they'd be all over me to find out who had 'led me astray,' you know?"

Scorpius spoke with a certain detached bitterness. He had never thought his parents were much of an example for marital harmony, but they were clearly determined to force him into that mold, whether he liked it or not.

"Thanks." Al's throat moved as he swallowed. "I'm not sure if I'm ready, but I guess we'll have to tell our folks sooner or later; we're not going to be able to keep it secret much longer, even here. Lily suspects, I know."

"Yes." Scorpius frowned. "We're both of age now. Maybe at Christmas, just before we come back for our final term? That would give them time to calm down if they don't take it well."

"That sounds like a good plan," Al agreed, giving Scorpius's hand a squeeze. They were never more physically demonstrative than that here. Anyone could come past. Since they were taking the same subjects for their N.E.W.T.s Scorpius looked forward to having free periods to spend together, not just studying but doing other things together too. They were _meant_ to be a couple, he and Al, and if their parents couldn't accept that, they'd work it out somehow.  


**Author's Note:**

> For lilian_cho who wanted AS/S, interrogation.


End file.
